


Black and Gold

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Damien has a gift for his sister.





	Black and Gold

Moonlight glistened over the balcony, painting Damien a pale silver. The cold bit into him and he shivered, turning over the black box in his hands. He rocked back on his heels, looking around. Where was Celine? He peered through the doors and took to pacing. He glanced at his pocket watch and swore. He needed her here for this and time was running out! He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Things would work out, they always had. He stood still and watched clouds drift by. _Just breath and everything will be alright._ He was not breathing. Maybe he'd gotten it all wrong. Frowning he open the box and glared at its contents as if doing so would conjure him some answer.

"What's that?"

Damien jumped and screamed, fumbling the box in his hands before finally catching it. He held a hand over his heart and faced the door.

"Graceful as ever, I see. I'm glad that we have our ever vigilant mayor to protect this great city."

Damien groaned. "Celine, I asked you to let me know when you'd be here. I swear, these days you're as quiet as a ghost."

Celine chuckled, adjusting her jacket against the cold night air. "If that's true then you'd be quite the banshee. You centrally had your performance on point." She grinned, her teeth glowing. "Any louder and William would have come to your rescue."

Damien hurried his face in his hands. "Celine!"

"Alright, alright. I'll let that die." She laughed and rocked back on her heels. "But you still didn't answer my question."

Damien froze and immediately began to stammer. "Well, it's-it's nothing really, sis, I mean, uh..."

"Can't be that bad. Here, let me see it."

Damien handed over the box, immediately finding great fascination in the various cracks and fissures scattered across the railing. The box hinges creaked as it was opened.

"It's nothing, really, I just-"

"Damien."

"I mean, truly, I figured-"

"Damien."

"It's not that much and I wasn't sure if-"

"Damien!"

Damien blinked. Celine hid her face. She was quiet and her shoulders shook. Damien's stomach dropped.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Celine, I-"

"William and Mark are never going to let us live this down. Look!"

Celine pulled a box from her jacket pocket. She held it out to Damien. "Go on, open it!"

Damien Did so and almost fainted. Inside was a simple gold pin in the shape of a rose.

"Did we really...?"

"Yes."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then laughed.

"So that's why the clerk pulled that face!"

"Yes! And when I went for William and Mark he kept saying-"

"'Family reunion, right!'"

"Exactly!"

The two leaned over the railing, looking up at the clearing night sky. Damien chuckled.

"They always talked about sibling intuition, but thus is really something else!"

"Certainly, certainly."

They grinned as the moon drifted higher.

"Hey, Celine."

"What?"

With a click, Damien opened his pocket watch and showed it to her. "Happy New Year, sis."

Celine smiled and pulled him into hug. "Happy New Year, too, Damien."

With pins in place, the siblings looked out into the clear night sky, a sea of endless possibilities ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

Author's note: Happy New Year!

I know that this is technically early, but I felt like closing off the year with a bit of happy writing. Celine and Damien certainly deserve it, considering all they've been through. I also wanted to explore their relationship as siblings, at least a little. And yes, if it is not obvious, they got each other the same gift. I figured that they'd be the types to accidentally do that.

As always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated. If you have a suggestion or request for a future story, please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent

 

 


End file.
